The present invention relates to painting systems. More particularly, illustrative embodiments of the invention relate to conveyor painting systems.
Conveyor painting systems are known and have been used to carry a succession of uncoated (e.g., unpainted) objects through a stationary volume of coating material (e.g., paint) to coat each object with the coating material. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,205 to Robb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,943 to Mayer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,996 to Johnson. Prior conveyor painting systems have numerous disadvantages, however, including limited functionality, limited mobility and mechanical complexity.
One aspect of the invention provides a washing and painting apparatus for washing and painting objects that are moved by a conveyor. The apparatus includes an apparatus frame structure and an endless conveyor assembly mounted to the frame structure. The conveyor assembly includes a conveyor having a series of incrementally spaced attachment structures thereon configured to secure objects thereon for washing and painting. The conveyor is movable for moving the attachment structures between consecutive incremental positions along the frame structure in a downstream conveying direction. The distance between consecutive incremental positions is generally equal to an incremental spacing between consecutive attachment structures. The washing and painting apparatus further comprises a washing station and a washing station lift mechanism. The washing station includes a washing receptacle structure that is disposed beneath the conveyor and that is configured to apply a cleaning solution to objects disposed therein. The washing station lift mechanism is constructed to move the washing receptacle structure between (a) a raised position wherein the washing receptacle structure is raised upwardly to receive therein one of the objects which is in a washing incremental position so as to apply the cleaning solution to surfaces of the object and (b) a lowered position wherein the washing receptacle structure is disposed below a vertical extent of the object to thereby allow the object to be conveyed downstream from the washing incremental position. The washing and painting apparatus further includes a painting station and a painting station lift mechanism. The painting station includes an upwardly open paint reservoir disposed beneath the conveyor downstream of the washing receptacle structure. The paint reservoir is configured to contain a volume of paint therein. The painting station lift mechanism is constructed to move the paint reservoir between (a) a raised position wherein the paint reservoir is raised upwardly to receive therein one of the objects which is in a painting incremental position so as to dispose the object within the volume of paint and (b) a lowered position wherein the paint reservoir is disposed below the vertical extent of the object to thereby allow the object to be conveyed downstream from the painting incremental position. The washing and painting apparatus also includes a heating station that includes one or more heaters disposed along the conveyor downstream of the paint reservoir and that is constructed to apply heat to one of the objects which is in a heating incremental position.
Another aspect of the invention provides a painting apparatus for painting objects that are moved by a conveyor, but not necessarily having a washing station. The apparatus includes an apparatus frame structure and an endless conveyor assembly mounted to the frame structure. The endless conveyor assembly includes an upright looped conveyor having a series of incrementally spaced attachment structures thereon configured to secure objects thereon for painting. The conveyor is movable for moving the attachment structures between consecutive incremental positions along the frame structure in a downstream conveying direction. The distance between consecutive incremental positions is generally equal to an incremental spacing between consecutive attachment structures. The painting apparatus also includes a painting station and a painting station lift mechanism. The painting station includes an upwardly open paint reservoir that is disposed beneath the conveyor and that is configured to contain a volume of paint therein. The painting station lift mechanism is constructed to move the paint reservoir between (a) a raised position wherein the paint reservoir is raised upwardly to receive therein one of the objects which is in a painting incremental position so as to dispose the object within the volume of paint and (b) a lowered position wherein the paint reservoir is disposed below the vertical extent of the object to thereby allow the object to be conveyed downstream from the painting incremental position. The painting apparatus further includes a heating station. The heating station includes one or more heaters disposed along the conveyor downstream of the paint reservoir and is constructed to apply heat to one of the objects which is in a heating incremental position.
Another aspect of the invention provides a washing and painting apparatus for washing and painting objects that includes a conveyor for moving the objects to be painted, but which may include any type of painting station and not necessarily one that is lifted. The apparatus includes an apparatus frame structure and an endless conveyor assembly mounted to the frame structure. The endless conveyor assembly includes a conveyor having a series of incrementally spaced attachment structures thereon configured to secure objects thereon for washing and painting. The conveyor is movable for moving the attachment structures between consecutive incremental positions along the frame structure in a downstream conveying direction. The distance between consecutive incremental positions is generally equal to an incremental spacing between consecutive attachment structures. The washing and painting apparatus further includes a washing station and a washing station lift mechanism. The washing station includes a washing receptacle structure disposed beneath the conveyor and configured to apply a cleaning solution to objects disposed therein. The washing station lift mechanism is constructed to move the washing receptacle structure between (a) a raised position wherein the washing receptacle structure is raised upwardly to receive therein one of the objects which is in a washing incremental position so as to apply the cleaning solution to surfaces of the object and (b) a lowered position wherein the washing receptacle structure is disposed below a vertical extent of the object to thereby allow the object to be conveyed downstream from the washing incremental position. The washing and painting apparatus also includes a painting station and a painting station lift mechanism. The painting station is disposed beneath the conveyor downstream of the washing receptacle structure and includes a paint reservoir, the paint reservoir being configured to apply paint to one of the objects which is in a painting incremental position. The washing and painting apparatus also includes a heating station. The heating station includes one or more heaters disposed along the conveyor downstream of the paint reservoir and is"" constructed to apply heat to one of the objects which is in a heating incremental position.
Another aspect of the invention provides a painting apparatus for painting objects that includes an improved painting station for handling excess paint. The apparatus includes an apparatus frame structure and an endless conveyor assembly mounted to the frame structure. The conveyor assembly includes an upright looped conveyor having a series of incrementally spaced attachment structures thereon configured to secure objects thereon for washing and painting. The conveyor is movable for moving the attachment structures between consecutive incremental positions along the frame structure in a downstream conveying direction. The distance between consecutive incremental positions is generally equal to an incremental spacing between consecutive attachment structures. The washing and painting apparatus further includes a painting station. The painting station includes an upwardly open paint reservoir that is disposed beneath the conveyor and that is configured to contain a volume of paint therein. The washing and painting apparatus also includes a mechanism constructed to effect relative vertical movement between one of the objects which is in a painting incremental position and the paint reservoir structure so as to dispose the object within the volume of paint. The painting station also includes a paint recollection receptacle that is disposed adjacent the paint reservoir structure and extends downstream therefrom to a subsequent incremental position and that is configured to catch excess paint which drips from objects in the subsequent incremental position. The interiors of the paint reservoir and the paint recollection receptacle are separated from one another via at least a wall member. The painting station includes a pump mechanism communicated with the interiors of the paint reservoir and the paint recollection receptacle and is constructed to transport the excess paint caught by the recollection receptacle into the paint reservoir.
Other embodiments of the invention and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.